yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luse Gurin
Lǜsè (Kěnéng) Gurin is a teacher at Akademi Highschool and the mother of Midori Gurin. About Lǜsè was born in china and lived there for all her life until Midori's dad came on a vacation, and they started dating. One year later she decided to move to japan to find him, never getting his image out her mind and found him already in a relationship. She was sad but they became friends again, and hung out and even got closer over time. He eventually broke up with his girlfriend and began spending his time with his friends, including Lǜsè, and over a long period of time they started dating. They had there hard spots, rough spots, sweets moments, and happy moments. It was a amazing relationship, and then one day in June, he proposed to her. She said yes and they have been together ever sense and even had a child together. One day Lǜsè decided she wanted to teach children and became a teacher at the Highschool and has been working there ever sense. Personality Lǜsè comes from a home were she used number regularly, and always worked hard. So she is very hard working and usually is seen doing work in her free time, because that is what she was taught as a child. She is also caring and will always motivate her students to do whatever they can and to work hard to follow there dreams and to not just goof off. Because of her background, This has caused to be a workaholic at sometimes, wich has caused a strained relationship with her daughter that she wants to fix. She also likes to ask many, many, many questions about things no one cares about and people usually are annoyed by her. Appearance Lǜsè has green hair(dyed) that she wears in a bun and had dark green eyes. Sh usually wears costume jewelry such as a pearl necklace. She wears a light green blazer and a aquamarine shirt with a rose pattern on with with purple-blue pants and red heals. Gallery Lisa.png Miss Gurinuuuu Teacher.png|render Relationships Midori Gurin- Who she loves very much and would never lay a hand on, even though she loves her so much, Midori try and distances her self from her as much as possible. Its because she makes Midori do a lot around the house and because she was always busy when she was a child. Bruce Gurin- A police man who fell in love with Lǜsè when he first visited China for vacation. He loves her very much and wouldn't be able to have any kind of meaningful relationship again if she died. Trivia * Her family owns a rice farm she would work on daily. * She speaks fluent Chinese due to her being Chinese. * Her name "Lǜsè" is pronounced "Lisa" in chinese and she prefers to be called that. * Her maiden name "Kěnéng" means "May". * She doesn't think any of her students are stupid. * She is Markmossing's first Chinese OC along with his first Teacher OC. * Her clothes textures were converted to dds by Bell Dan. * "Lǜsè" means Green in chinese. Category:Teachers Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Foreigners Category:MonMonPok's OCs